You're on My Heart
by clovythia
Summary: Itachi ditantang sama anggota gengnya, Akatsuki... bikin tato permanen! Re-write and re-publish! AU/ItaIno/Warnings inside. RnR


**Summary**: Itachi ditantang sama anggota gengnya, Akatsuki... bikin tato permanen! Dia sih ga pengen kulit mulusnya didandanin sama tinta, tapi gengsi man! Teman-temannya semua bertato sekarang, masa iya dia dikatain cemen. Alhasil cuma satu niatan sucinya untuk ditato, mengukir nama perempuan pujaan lambungnya yang hobi maag, Yamanaka Ino, di atas dada kanannya.

**Disclaimer:** lagi-lagi **Masashi Kishimoto**! Diganti, kek, lain kali, bosan tau! *dicekik*

**Genre:** sengaja pasang **General-Romance**, sebenarnya sih ada **Romance**, sedikit **Crime**, **Parody**-lah kalo belum bisa dianggap **Humor** #pundung juga ada **Tragedy** gitu cuma abal-abal.

**Rate:** **T semi M** *nyengir kuda*

**Pair:** masih nanya lagi, hah! *digampar Readers*

**Warnings:** **AU-AR**, **Typo** (yang mungkin terlewat oleh mata belekan saya), dialog menggunakan bahasa alien, eh, bahasa gaul maksudnye! Pis! Ga boleh pipis depan muka gua, mbek! *lempar-lemparin bakiak*

* * *

><p><strong>You're on My Heart<strong>

**.**

**.**

"SAKIT! MAMI TOLONG!"

_Ngiiing_..._ Ngiiing_...

Suara dengungan bising dari mesin berjarum itu menggema di semua sudut ruangan, memekakkan telinga orang yang berada di dalamnya. Namun, masih saja ada beberapa teriakan maha dahsyat yang mampu menembus bisingnya suara mesin, dan teriakan tadi berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan berkeriput yang diikat di kursi plastik akibat meronta-meronta.

"Sabar napa sih, Chi, un? Gitu aja histeris, un. Pan cuma ditato, un," bujuk teman dari pemuda yang ditato.

Sekonyong-konyong pemuda itu menyemburkan semua rasa sakit beserta ludahnya ke wajah temannya. "SAKIT TAUK, KENA TULANGNYA NIH, DEI!"

Dei, atau Deidara menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, setelah itu menumpang kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dengan sabun batangan. "Salah lu juga, Itachi! Sapa suruh di dada, un! Kita-kita juga kaga ada tuh yang nato di dada, un! Lu doang!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Itachi tak menghiraukan perkataan Deidara. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah tusukan jarum tato di atas dada kanannya, menusuk-nusuk kulit, daging, serta hampir mengenai tulang rusuk dadanya. Lebih ekstrim lagi tusukan itu sekarang mengenai tulang selangka bahunya. Sontak ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya—untungnya si tukang tato memakai _headset_—dan meronta-ronta tak karuan yang tak membuahkan hasil tentunya. Itachi diikat di sebuah kursi plastik yang dipaku di atas lantai. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya seiring dengan darah yang mengalir tak henti walau telah diusap berkali-kali setiap jahitan yang dibuat. Perih menjalari tubuh bagian atasnya, setiap jahitan dari mesin jarum merambatkan getar elektrik ke tubuh Itachi, membuat bahu kanannya bergedik tiap merasakannya.

"Duh, Itachi nangis yah, kasihan. Ckckck." Pemuda bantet berambut merah menelengkan kepala melihat proses penatoan, membuat Itachi mendelik padanya. Cowok itu hanya terkekeh. "Dei dulu ga sampai nangis loh, Chi."

Dada Itachi serasa mati rasa mendengarkan komentar temannya, rasa nyeri itu hilang sebentar namun kemudian terasa lagi ketika si tukang tato mengusap—entah yang ke sekian kalinya—darah yang mengalir dengan tisu tebal. Setelah itu kembali menorehkan guratan tinta, lagi. Itachi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencoba meredam nyeri di dadanya. Dengungan jarum tato memenuhi otaknya, yang terkadang ia selingi dengan potret wajah perempuan yang ditaksirnya—yang namanya sekarang sedang diukir di dadanya.

"Itachi-_senpai _yang sabar, yah, dulu Tobi juga nangis kok, hiks. Sakit emang, hiks." Makhluk bertopeng obat nyamuk—Tobi—mengelap tetes-tetes keringat sebesar biji duren di dahi Itachi. Kontan saja Itachi langsung merasakan kesakitan teramat sangat begitu mendengarkan komentar tak bermutu itu.

_Kalau tau begini sakitnya_,_ mending ga terpancing bujuk rayu anak-anak_! jerit Itachi dalam hati.

"Bang, jangan gerak-gerak mulu nape! Ntar nen*n abang kena ja'it baru tau rasa, loh!"

Peringatan dari si tukang tato mutlak membuat Itachi terbujur kaku. Bagaimana jadinya kalau nen*nnya sampai kejahit? Bukannya tambah seksi dengan tato baru, yang ada malah disangka habis operasi silikon.

Jadi mau tak mau Itachi diam—mencoba tak bergerak—dan menahan sakit dalam hati saja. Tapi hatinya memang sedang sakit! Wong jarak hati a.k.a. _liver_ kan lumayan dekat dengan area tatonya.

Ketika darah mengucur semakin deras, menetesi setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan jatuh menggenangi celana panjangnya ketika _finishing_ dilakukan, mata Itachi terbelalak lebar. Mana tahan kalau kulit yang sudah berdarah-darah diarsir oleh tiga jarum sekaligus hanya untuk membuat efek bayangan di sisi-sisi nama? Sakitnya pol, men! Ia segera komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra penahan rasa sakit ajaran kakeknya dan berharap rapalan _mandrake_, eh, mandraguna tersebut berefek padanya. Padahal mantra itu untuk sakit pinggang, bukan untuk luka luar begituan. Kalau saja Itachi tau, mah, dia tidak bakalan mau membuang-buang waktu merapal mantra begitu.

"Yak._ Done_," ujar si tukang tato sembari mematikan mesinnya, sekejab ruangan yang penuh sesak oleh Itachi dan teman-temannya langsung sunyi.

Itachi lega, penderitaannya berakhir. Memang sih masih nyeri-nyeri gimana gitu, tapi udah mendinganlah. Sekarang yang ia rasakan malah sedikit geli ketika dadanya diraba-raba oleh si tukang tato. Begitu ia melotot, barulah rabaan itu dihentikan. Dasar, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Darah pun diseka kembali, setelah itu cepat-cepat dioleskan sebuah _gel_ untuk luka luar oleh si tukang tato mesum itu. "Biar darahnya ga keluar lagi, Bray. Kalau bergumpal dan berkerak ntar tato lu bakalan jelek."

Itachi cuma manggut-manggut. _Di rumah ga ada obat luka berbentuk _gel, gel_ rambut bisa tidak, ya_? tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Gel_ rambut ga bakal bisa, ada juga iritasi. Beli aja obat luka biasa tapi kalau bisa jangan yang berwarna. Obat untuk ruam bayi juga bisa tuh," jelas si tukang tato menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang tadi, dan lagi-lagi Itachi hanya manggut-manggut. Segera ikatan di badan Itachi dibuka. Dia segera meraih kaos hitamnya, hendak memakainya ketika si tukang tato memberi penjelasan lagi, "Lebih baik jangan sampai ditimpa kain karena tintanya belum kering. Kalau mandi juga jangan kena air, ga boleh lembab pokoknya. Ntar keringnya jadi lama."

Jadilah Itachi pulang tanpa memakai baju. Ia dan teman-temannya pamit setelah membayar. Begitu hendak beranjak, lagi-lagi ia diberi ceramah gratis.

"Kalau kulitnya udah terkelupas semua, datang lagi ke sini. Jahit ulang biar lebih _perfect_, gratis."

Itachi menjerit histeris setelah itu, bahkan sampai dibekap dan diseret Deidara dan Tobi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Tukang tato mesum tadi pun melambai-lambaikan tangan dan memberikan _kiss-bye_ ke arah gerombolannya Itachi.

**###  
><strong>

Itachi misuh-misuh diamati oleh _the one and only_ _baka Otouto_ _he ever had since sixteen years ago_, Sasuke. Ia merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan mata Sasuke di tato barunya. Untung dia masih pake celana, kalau tidak?

Sudah pulang diceramahi ibu dan ayahnya—tak pake baju sih—sekarang malah dada uhuk-bidangnya-uhuk dipelototi sedemikian rupa. Kontan saja wajah Itachi memerah karena sudah pasti rahasianya ketahuan oleh si adik, yang sekarang menyeringai licik. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, perasaannya langsung tak enak. Takut kalau-kalau Sasuke menyebarkan pada dunia kalau ia menyukai teman sekelas adiknya itu. Dia, sih, sudah kebal diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya, tapi kalau diolok oleh _kouhai_-_kouhai_-nya? Belum pernah tuh.

Itachi bisa saja menghajar dan membungkam mulut murid-murid kelas 10 itu, tapi bagaimana kalau cewek taksirannya malah jadi _ilpil_ dengannya? Rugi dong sudah sakit-sakitan ditato._ Hidup sungguh merepotkan_! protesnya. (Mati aja elu, Itachu!) Merawat satu tato aja susahnya minta ampun.

Bayangkan! Seharian dia di rumah tidak memakai baju. Mandi pun susah payah, bahkan tadi berendam aja airnya cuman setinggi perut. Mana bengkak lagi. _Argh_!_ Merepotkan_! protes Itachi lagi.

Begitu Sasuke sudah tak menampakkan batang hidung dan cuatan rambut pantat ayamnya lagi, Itachi langsung beranjak ke meja rias. Memakai krim anti keriput (kalau anti pan buat mencegah bukan mengobati, emangnya ampuh tuh?) kemudian menuju kasur dan berbaring. Sengaja ia menyelimuti bagian tubuh pinggang ke bawah saja, dan mengingatkan diri agar jangan sampai tidur berbaring ke arah kanan. Bisa-bisa tatonya tercetak di seprai dan bisa-bisa Itachi digorok ibunya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dia tak kunjung memejamkan mata. Itachi terganggu dengan rasa nyeri—efek samping tato permanen setelah beberapa jam—menusuk di dadanya. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa daerah daging tato dan sekitarannya membengkak. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Itachi masih sadar sesadar-sadarnya. Walau mata belekannya sudah dipejamkan sedari tadi, tetap saja otak dan tubuhnya tak merespon keinginannya. Mau tidur aja kok repot!_ Tidur_,_ ganteng_,_ tidur._ pikirnya. _Besok sekolah_,_ jangan sampai _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ mengomel lagi_. Mulut Itachi kembali komat-kamit merapal mantra, namun juga tak berhasil.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghitung Ino saja. Satu Ino, dua Ino, tiga Ino, empat Ino, lima Ino... seratus tiga puluh lima Ino, sembilan juta enam ratus empat puluh tiga Ino, dela...

_Groook_!

Itachi tertidur... untuk selama-lamanya.

_Kidding_, coy!

**### **

"Benar-benar ga boleh dilihat yah, Itachi-_kun_?"

Itachi menelan ludah pahit kemudian menggeleng. "Masih jelek. Sabar yah, kira-kira tiga minggu lagi sesudah mengelupas," jawabnya. Perempuan di hadapannya cuma manggut-manggut menanggapinya.

Uchiha Itachi, umur 18 tahun, sulung Uchiha yang selalu merasa dirinya paling ganteng ini tak tau entah harus mencaci maki atau berterima kasih pada Sasuke, yang menyebarkan cerita tentang tatonya itu. Tak ada _kouhai _yang berani mengoloknya, karena teman sejawatnya, Hoshigaki Kisame, sudah siap sedia membawa pentungan begitu cerita tersebar. Baru kali ini Itachi bersyukur serta terharu memiliki teman seperti itu, teman yang membela dirinya di kala susah dan teman yang ternyata 'kebetulan' hendak tawuran dengan anak sekolah lain.

_Krik_..._ Krik_...

"Itachi-_kun_ kok bengong? Dimakan atuh, _bento_-nya."

Itachi benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke! Seminggu setelah cerita itu tersebar, sang tuan putri pun jadi dekat dengannya. Awalnya hanya bertanya, kemudian menjadi teman, dan lebih akrab. Hasilnya? _Jeng jeng jeng_! Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi makan siang bareng dengan Ino, perempuan yang ditaksirnya!_ Congratulation_!

Itachi menyuap kubis gorengnya. Sesi makannya dihiasi dengan senyum terentang di wajahnya. Selagi mengunyah, ia sadari kalau Ino tertawa pelan. "Eh? Kenapa? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" tanyanya canggung.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, masih tetap tertawa kecil. "Itachi-_kun_ dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri." Itachi jadi salah tingkah begitu menyadari kalau dia diperhatikan. "Ternyata Itachi-_kun_ orangnya manis, yah," lanjut Ino.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, Itachi mematung seketika. Kubis gorengnya sampai terjatuh ke tanah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak di sudut bibirnya. Ino refleks merogoh sapu tangan dan mengusap sudut bibirnya, membuatnya merasakan hawa panas dari dadanya naik ke leher kemudian ke pipi. _Hot_! Cepat Itachi membetulkan letak sekrup yang rusak dan memasang wajah _stoic _khas Uchiha. "Terima kasih," ujarnya atas perhatian Ino padanya. Ino sendiri hanya tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makan kembali.

Ia sendiri kembali makan—sekarang beralih pada _onigiri _yang hanya satu-satunya, jadi kalau jatuh, yah, habis sudah makan siangnya. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik Ino, curi... curi-curi pandang.

Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa _bento_ buatan Ino untuk cowok penuaan dini itu isinya makanan kesukaannya?

_Kenapa yah_? pikir Itachi di sela mengunyah. Lama ia berpikir. Mendadak matanya terbelalak kemudian ia tersedak. Segera disambarnya jus jeruk kotaknya dan meneguknya. Ino terlihat cemas. Namun, belum sempat perempuan itu bertanya, Itachi sudah mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali menyelesaikan makan siang.

Yah, Itachi baik-baik saja.

**###**

_Tidak_!_ Ini ga baik namanya_! protesnya begitu kembali merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Rasanya cenat-cenut begitu, deh, sampai-sampai Itachi meringis dan menunduk terus selama jam pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru kimia paling _killer_ yang terkenal suka mengorbankan murid nakal menjadi makan siang Manda, ular peliharaannya.

"Psst, Chi! Kenape lu?" tanya teman Itachi yang berwajah besi (sok) perhatian.

Itachi menidurkan kepalanya di meja, arah pandangannya tepat ke arah temannya tadi yang posisinya hanya bersebelahan. "Sakit, cuy."

"Alah! Gitu aja ngeluh, cape deh. Gua dulu juga kaga sampe segitunya," ujar temannya.

"Lah, elu nato-nya di pinggang! Gua di dada, men! Ga sekalian aja muka lu ditato semua, Pein!" sembur Itachi keki, bukannya diprihatinin malah diremehin. Mungkin ia seharusnya pindah saja ke Indonesia, negara yang dipimpin oleh presiden yang hobi prihatin.

Pein memasang wajah keki. "Lu kate muke gua papan tulis? Sontoloyo!"

Itachi menjulurkan lidah, tak mau menanggapi caci maki dari temannya. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan sekarang, menggaruk! Ingin rasanya ia menggaruk dadanya, sungguh tatonya gatal sekali! Rasanya seperti digigit ratusan nyamuk di sana. Perasaan tak nyaman membuatnya terus berganti-ganti posisi duduk. Gelisah menyambangi alam bawah sadarnya. Itachi sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia lakukan hanya menggeliat tidak jelas di tempat duduknya.

"Chi!"

Itachi tak menggubris panggilan dari Pein, dirinya sedang sibuk meredam rasa sakit plus gatal yang menerpa permukaan kulit dadanya yang membengkak. Namun tak pelak juga ia gerah akan panggilan-panggilan berikutnya dari temannya itu. Rasa kesal membuncah dilontarkannya, "Bawel lu!"

"Kau bilang apa, Uchiha?"

Itachi bergidik begitu mengenali suara serak-serak basah yang hampir mirip dengan desisan ular mengalun merdu di gendang telinganya. Pelan tapi pasti ia menegakkan badannya, mencoba duduk normal tapi malah terasa kaku. "Eh, _Sensei_. Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya sembari memasang wajah tak berdosa anak berumur 5 tahun alias _innocent_.

Orochimaru berdecih tak suka, eneg melihat rupa si sulung Uchiha. Mana pantas orang berwajah tua berekspresi balita? Tak patut. "Kulihat kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaranku, Uchiha Hitachi."

Itachi keki._ Ganteng-ganteng begini kok disamain dengan merek kulkas_, batinnya memprotes. Tak berani dia mengumandangkan protesnya, wajah rupawan (hoek!) _sensei _di depannya sudah berubah ganas! "_A-ano_. Aku memperhatikan kok, _Sensei_. Suer dah." Ia membentuk tanda_ peace_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Orochimaru tak percaya. "Kalau begitu, sebutkan siapa penemu elektron," tanyanya.

Itachi berusaha menelan ludah, susah. "Jo-jo..."

Alis Orochimaru berkedut. Oh, dia mendengarkan penjelasanku rupanya, pikirnya. Dalam hati terbersit rasa kagum pada Uchiha satu itu.

"John Lennon?"

Tak jadi kagum! "Kau... berdiri dengan satu kaki di pojokan sana!"

Itachi menyesali jawabannya. Harusnya tadi ia mendengarkan bisikan Pein yang berusaha membantu, tapi apa Pein dapat dipercaya? Bukannya _ranking_-nya di atas bocah berwajah besi itu? Dia sudah sampai di pojokan depan kelas begitu Orochimaru menunjuk Pein untuk menjawab.

"Joseph John Thomson!" jawab Pein dengan penuh percaya diri.

Orochimaru mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Pein, yang disambut dengan sembah sujud oleh pemuda itu di lantai, mengingat itu adalah pertama kalinya Pein menjawab dengan benar dalam seumur hidup. Entah patut disyukuri atau tidak.

Dan sekali lagi Itachi menyesal telah mengabaikan temannya.

**###  
><strong>

"Ga usah bawel, Itachi!"

Itachi meringis. "Gua kan ga suruh lu kupas kulitnya, Sas!" Ia memandangi dada telanjangnya yang memerah dengan beberapa kulit yang mengelupas. "Sakit," keluhnya.

Sasuke mendelik kesal. Dengan kasar ia oleskan krim untuk ruam bayi di kulit dada Itachi yang masih membengkak itu. Sontak saja Itachi memekik kesakitan, soalnya dia sengaja menorehkan kukunya. _Rasain!_ oloknya.

Itachi meronta-ronta. Sebuah tendangan ia hantarkan ke perut Sasuke, membuat si korban terjengkang telentang di lantai. Protes dan segala sumpah serapah dilontarkan Sasuke namun tak digubrisnya. Ia sibuk mengelus dadanya. Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan kulit mulus nan kinclong miliknya dinodai oleh tinta. Kulitnya masih memerah dan bengkak, tapi sudah ada yang terkelupas. Pantas saja Itachi begitu histeris ketika Sasuke mengelupasinya, sakitnya bukan main!

"Biadab lu! Gua sumpahin jadi tumor baru tau!" Sasuke ngeloyor pergi dari kamar Itachi, keki. _Sudah dibantuin malah ditendang_,_ dasar _Aniki_ durhaka_! batinnya. _Mati aja_,_ lu_!

Itachi memandangi Sasuke sampai menghilang di balik daun pintu, setelah itu ia sedikit menyesal. Harusnya ia sedikit bersabar menghadapi adiknya yang bertemperamen tinggi itu, tapi bukan salahnya kalau dia memiliki adik seperti itu. Padahal dulu yang dimintanya itu adik perempuan, bukannya berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Tapi apa pun jenis kelaminnya, tetap aja Sasuke sudah membantunya (dengan tak ikhlas) dua minggu ini. Seperti niatan mengolok-ngoloknya, namun malah dirinya jadi dekat dengan cewek yang dia taksir. Sasuke jugalah yang repot-repot pergi membeli obat untuknya.

Kesimpulannya, kau memang kakak durhaka, Itachi!

_Maapin gua yah_,_ Sas_, batinnya. Tak tega juga Itachi pada adik satu-satunya itu, malah ditendangnya pula. Kasihan.

Andai saja Itachi tau kalau Sasuke-lah yang menabur lada di dadanya ketika dia tidur siang sambil bertelanjang dada kemarin sore, masihkah dia meminta maaf? Entahlah.

.

.

Ino. Nama itu terukir dengan indah dengan font _medieval scroll _di dada kanan atasnya. Goresan-goresan tinta terpatri dengan akurat, lekukan-lekukan huruf _romaji_ tertoreh dengan rapi dan membentuk uraian yang cantik, tertata rapi. Ino. Nama perempuan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tiap kali disebutkan, tiap kali terdengar di telinganya, tiap kali terbayang di benaknya, dan setiap kali terucap dari bibirnya. Indah, begitu indah yang Itachi rasakan setiap duplikat imitasi khayalan cewek itu muncul, menari-nari di hadapannya.

Itachi masih dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tatapan mata Ino saat menatapnya, bagaimana rasa perhatian yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu padanya. Sedikitnya dia berharap bahwa perasaan yang setengah tahun dia pendam ini dapat terbalas.

Setengah tahun lalu, tepat saat penyambutan murid baru di sekolahnya, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua. Sebelumnya, Itachi salah mengira Deidara—murid pindahan, kakak Ino—sebagai Ino. Sepertinya minus matanya bertambah, nih. Bagaimana tidak jatuh cinta? Dia begitu indah, bagaikan perwujudan dari malaikat—yang biasanya Itachi tonton di film-film barat— dengan rambut pirang panjang dan kulit seputih susu dan mata biru. Oh _my_, Itachi sungguh lebay!

_Salah siapa kalau gua jatuh cinta_?_ Salah gua_?_ Salah emak gua_?_ Salah engkong gua_?_ Salah temen-temen gua_?_ Memang salah temen-temen gua yang abnormal semua_! _Sakit jiwwaaa tau ga sih_,_ lo_! batin Itachi, emosi.

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dari belakang. Euh! Dia kentut, sodara-sodara! Buru-buru ia berlari keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi. "Woy! Siapa di dalam! Cepetan! Gua udah kebelet, nih!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menekan sesuatu dari bokongnya.

"Berisik, Itachi! Berak saja di got!"

Itachi langsung gemeteran mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara itu, suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya sejak 18 tahun ia hidup. Suara ayahnya! "Iya, _Tou-san_!"

Tanpa aba-aba dari wasit ia segera meluncur ke got di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tak lupa ia menimba seember air dari sumur tetangga, untuk cebokannya. Itachi mau buang air di got! "Udah keburu cepirit, mau begimana lagi dah," ngelesnya, dan mencoba menutupi auratnya dengan kotak kardus bekas sumbangan.

**###  
><strong>

"Gimana, Chi, tato lu? Udah bagusan kaga?"

Itachi membusungkan dadanya yang telanjang dengan bangga di depan muka temannya. Seragam sekolahnya ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya. "Udah kinclongan, nih. Tinggal tunggu mengelupasnya doang nih, Dan!"

Dante, eh, Hidan berdecak kagum sambil meneliti tato Itachi. "Ho oh. Dikit lagi tuh, mulus Bro!" Itachi terkekeh bangga. "Ga gua sangka elu bisa juga tatoan. Padahal dulu lu keukeuh amat ga mau. Gegara cewek itu juga kan, hayo lo!"

Itachi _blushing_, namun cepat-cepat ia berpura-pura (sok)_ cool_. "Yang penting niat, Bray." Hidan cuma menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Hidan tertawa gahar, seketika saja ruang kelas sedikit bergoyang. Tobi yang lagi menggambar-gambar di atas buku bergambar di tempat duduknya sontak histeris tak karuan, membuat Deidara dan Pein tergelak.

_BRAK_!

Pintu terjeblak, jatuh ke arah dalam terbanting ke lantai. Sesosok makhluk tak bertangan, dengan seragam lengkap dengan sangkar kuda (?) di kepala masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti sosok manusia bercadar dibelakangnya.

"ZETSU! _Origami _gua berjatuhan semua, nih! Pungutin ga!" maki cewek berambut biru pendek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Zetsu—yang menendang pintu tadi—dengan gunting.

Zetsu mundur teratur. Takut kalau mata gunting tersebut menggoresnya. "Maap dah, Konan. Gua ga sengaja, buru-buru nih mau ngomong sama Itachi," elaknya. Itachi yang disebut-sebut langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'mau-ngemeng-apaan?'.

Konan tetap _keukeuh_ tak membiarkan Zetsu. "Pokoknya lu pungutin semua _origami _gua!" marahnya. "Kalo ga, gua gunting nih idung lu!" ancamnya. Gunting tadi sudah bertengger di hidung Zetsu—yang udah ketar-ketir.

"Duh, _origami _lu banyak banget. Lagian mana bisa gua pungut, gua pan ga punya tangan, Nan," isak Zetsu sambil mengenang kecacatan tubuhnya.

Konan tak menggubris. "Terserah lu mungutnya pake apa! Mau pake kaki, kek! Pake mulut, nek! Yang penting lu pungut tuh!" Ia menendang Zetsu yang segera tersungkur jatuh, mengintimidasinya. Alhasil Zetsu terpaksa menunda aksinya tadi yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

Karena itu Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati makhluk bercadar tadi, yang masuk kelas bareng Zetsu. Dengan harapan bahwa makhluk tadi tau apa yang harus diomongin. "Ada apa sih, Kuzu? Kayaknya penting banget, ye?" tanya Itachi penasaran, di belakangnya sudah nangkring teman-temannya yang lain, penasaran juga.

"Begini, Chi. Ada yang gawat. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong cowok berambut merah.

Itachi mendelik. "Sasori. Jangan. Memotong. Ucapan. Orang."

Sasori mendengus. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan tak suka. "Okelah! Itu juga kalau Kakuzu masih pantas dianggap orang, Chi!" protesnya.

Kakuzu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi bayar 50.000 Ryo dulu kalo mau tau."

Itachi menepis tangan Kakuzu yang terulur ke wajahnya. _Enak aja minta bayar_,_ dikata gua apaan_?_ ATM berjalan_?_ Cih_! protesnya dalam hati. Ia pun bersungut-sungut. "Orang macam lu tuh, ye, musti diberantas tau ga!" ucapannya ini disetujui dengan anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kakuzu menarik tangannya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Ya udah kalo begitu. Asal lu ga nyesel aja kalo cewek pujaan lu tuh kenapa-kenapa."

Cepat-cepat Itachi merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan selembar uang 50.000 Ryo dan menjejalkannya ke cadar Kakuzu. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung tegang. "KASIH TAU GUA ADA APAAN!"

"Tuh Suigetsu anak kelas sebelas lagi berantem sama Sasuke en bawa-bawa nama Ino gitu."

Sejurus kemudian Itachi berlari keluar kelas setelah Kakuzu selesai berbicara, meninggalkan teman-temannya terbengong. Tak ada waktu mengurus teman-temannya. Juga tak ada waktu memakai seragam.

Seragam?

Oh, _shit_! Itachi lupa kalau tadi ia melepas seragam atasannya. Ia sudah keburu berlari dan sekarang lagi di koridor sekolah, tiga belokan lagi sampai di kelas Sasuke. Masa bodohlah dengan seragam!

Sedikitnya ia mendengar suara sorakan dari dalam sebuah kelas yang menjadi arah tujuannya. Ia tak menghiraukan pandangan menyelidik dari murid-murid di sepanjang koridor, menatapnya dengan aneh mengingat ia sedang bertelanjang dada. Itachi perlu, segera, dengan cepat, sampai ke kelas Sasuke, dan Ino. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ada apa lagi ini? Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sering berantem dengan Suigetsu, preman kelas sebelas itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba nama Ino nyempil di antara mereka? Itachi tak habis pikir. Jangan-jangan...

_Jangan sampai_! elak Itachi.

Susah payah ia merelakan kulit mulusnya ditato hanya untuk Ino, masa ia harus menghadapi hal seperti itu? Itachi tak mau kalau kenyataan nanti berkata begitu, sesuai pikirannya.

Selagi dia berkutat dengan segala tetek bengek tak penting di pikirannya, langkah kakinya telah membawanya sampai ke kelas yang dituju. Dengan sekali sentakan, pintu pun terbuka dan Itachi melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang berat. Bagaimana tidak berat, kalau di depannya terpampang pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit miris. Sasuke yang 'lumayan' babak belur dan dalam posisi jatuh, dengan Ino di samping Sasuke. Sungguh membuat pikiran buruk Itachi kembali mengudara.

Itachi segera menepis bayangan-bayangan tak mengenakkan dari benaknya, dan menyeruak masuk melewati gerombolan murid-murid yang berkumpul menyaksikan kejadian itu. Segera saja semua orang menyingkir dan memberi jalan padanya, serta mengerutkan alis melihatnya tak memakai baju.

Yang Itachi harus lakukan sekarang adalah menolong Sasuke, dan juga Ino sebelum kursi kayu yang dipegang Suigetsu menghantam adiknya, dan perempuan yang dia sukai.

Harus. Sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Suigetsu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kursi yang ia pegang ke udara, seringai licik terpajang di wajahnya. Ia berasa di atas angin telah menjatuhkan Sasuke. "Mati lu!" Diayunkannya kursi tersebut, hendak menghantam kepala Sasuke yang tetap menatapnya dengan tajam. Ino sendiri sudah memejamkan mata.

_Greb_.

Gerakan itu terhenti tepat beberapa sentimeter jaraknya dengan kepala Sasuke. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu memekik, kemudian berbisik. Sasuke menyeringai melihat orang yang menyebabkan terhentinya hantaman dari Suigetsu.

Uchiha Itachi mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Suigetsu—yang melotot tak senang—kemudian memelintirnya. Kontan saja kursi itu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, hampir mengenai Sasuke, tapi untung saja Sasuke cepat berkelit tak lupa menarik Ino agar cewek itu tak terluka.

Ino yang kebingungan, bangkit berdiri. Matanya nanar menyaksikan Itachi yang sekarang menendang perut Suigetsu, dan kemudian beralih menatapnya. Mau tak mau ia jadi sedikit risih, apalagi pemuda yang memandangnya itu tak memakai baju. Walau begitu ia sempat melihat sesuatu di dada kanan atas cowok itu, sebuah tato berukir namanya dengan tinta hitam terpampang bebas.

Selagi Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke yang sibuk mengaduh akibat luka, Itachi segera melumpuhkan Suigetsu dan membuat preman itu jatuh dan tak berkutik. Begitu merasa kalau Suigetsu sudah tewas (Woy! Anak orang dibunuh pula!), eh, pingsan maksudnya, Itachi segera mendekati Sasuke dan Ino. "Kalian tak apa?"

Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Si brengsek itu, tiba-tiba saja datang dan memaksa Ino pergi. Yah gua pukul ajalah," jawabnya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan. Ino cuma mengangguk.

_Cih_._ Kutu kupret_! maki Itachi dalam hati. Ia berbalik dan menendang tubuh Suigetsu yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. _Enak aja bocah begitu maksa-maksa Ino gua_!_ Lu pikir lu sapa_! batinnya lagi dan kembali menambahkan tendangan.

Sepertinya ada yang seenak udel memberi penegasan mengenai hak kepemilikan pada hal yang belum menjadi miliknya, deh.

"Itachi-_kun_," panggil Ino.

Itachi berhenti dari aksinya, ditatapnya tubuh Suigetsu yang masih terkapar itu, kemudian beralih dari situ dan mendekati Ino. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ino menggeleng pelan, hati Itachi langsung lega luar biasa. Perasaan langsung plong mengetahui cewek yang disukai baik-baik saja, lega banget! Rasanya kayak ngebelah lapisan ozon, meluncur bareng truk tronton, dan menuju kandangnya Tonton (?). Hubungannya? Auk ah gelap!

"Gua kaga diperhatiin, Chi?" tanya Sasuke sok manja, lengkap dengan raut wajah memelas, membuat Itachi ingin muntah seketika.

Buru-buru Itachi menuju jendela, hendak muntah tapi tak jadi. Jadilah ia menghirup udara segar. Rasa-rasanya nyaman sekali, dan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak saat ia mendengar Ino memekik, Sasuke meneriakkan namanya, dan suara-suara jeritan panik di sekitarnya.

Tau-tau saja ia terhuyung, keseimbangan badannya goyah. Sejurus kemudian Itachi sudah jatuh terjengkal keluar dari jendela, jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Posisi tubuhnya yang menghadap ke atas memungkinkannya melihat ekspresi panik dan tak karuan dari wajah Ino, yang ditujukan padanya. Itachi juga masih dapat mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh perempuan itu, dan beberapa jeritan tak jelas dari ruangan tadi. Dapat didengarnya makian ia kenal sebagai suara Sasuke, yang ia yakini bahwa adiknya itu sedang menghajar orang yang mendorongnya tadi.

Yah, Itachi jatuh didorong oleh Suigetsu dan sekarang tubuhnya menghantam tanah yang beraspal. Namun, pandangannya masih jernih. Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang mulai mengerumuninya. Wajah-wajah _sensei _yang ia kenal, beberapa _kouhai _yang suka ia isengi juga ada.

Pandangannya mulai kabur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menggenangi kepalanya. Cairan basah dan kental yang berasal dari kepalanya itu mulai menggenangi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Itachi tak mampu mengingat apa-apa lagi, pandangannya putih semua dan dengan lirih ia berusaha memanggil seseorang. "I...no..."

**###**

"... go! L... ka... kita... pa... d... sin...!"

_Ukh_,_ sakit banget nih kepala_, pikirnya. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"... bi... nak... ik!"

Ah, suara cempreng itu.

"...be... sik, un!"

Juga suara itu.

"...awel... ye!"

Dan suara yang itu.

"—tach... kun,"

suara yang satu ini! Ia segera membuka matanya, berusaha membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar selebar-lebarnya, karena satu wajah yang ia rindukan sedang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi wajah tercengang. "H-hai..." ucapnya lirih.

"Itachi-_kun_!"

Terdengar suara gedubrakan di pojokan sana, kemudian beberapa orang yang ia kenal mulai mengerubunginya, seakana-akan dirinya adalah bangkai ayam. Semuanya memajang wajah tercengang, ada juga, sih, yang tak berekspresi, biasa-biasa aja tuh.

"WOY PANGGIL DOKTER!" perintah salah satu orang tersebut.

"Tobi anak baik segera meluncur! Yiha!"

Suara-suara berisik bergema di dalam ruangan tapi tak ia pedulikan, ia sedang fokus menatap wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi (ternyata) menggenggam tangannya. Lumayan, ihiy!

"H...ei... kena...pa wajahmu m...murung begitu?" tanyanya. Ia mencoba meraih pipi perempuan itu tapi mana bisa, lah wong tangannya lagi digenggam.

"Kupikir Itachi-_kun _mati, hiks."

_Sial_,_ malah disumpahin mati_, batinnya keki. Ia mencoba tersenyum, alih-alih senyum yang tercipta malah seperti sebuah ringisan. Ia hendak berujar lagi ketika tiba-tiba Dokter masuk dan mengusir semua orang keluar termasuk dirinya.

Eh? Jadi yang diperiksa siapa kalau pasiennya juga diusir!

Ehem! Dokter mengusir semua orang TERKECUALI dirinya. Dan Itachi terpaksa menjalani serangkaian _test_, mulai dari tanya jawab, pilihan berganda, essay dan juga cerdas cermat.

_Test_ di atas untuk menguji kemampuan otaknya, mengingat kepalanya terbentur cukup parah. Untung saja Itachi tak sampai hilang ingatan, bisa-bisa dia dikirim ke panti asuhan oleh orangtuanya.

Tragis sekali kalau begitu. Ckckck.

**###**

"A-aaa..."

Itachi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan jemari halus itu menyuapinya. Apel berbentuk kelinci itu pun berakhir di dalam kunyahan mulutnya.

"Lagi, Itachi-_kun_?"

Ia menggeleng. Perutnya sudah kenyang, puas dengan buah dan puas menatap wajah manis—semanis apel tadi—perempuan yang menyuapinya tadi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum... lebar.

"Itachi-_kun _kalau begitu menyeramkan, ah."

Buru-buru ia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya—yang menurutnya membuat dirinya terlihat seperti om-om mesum—dengan raut wajah khas Uchiha. "Terima kasih, Ino," ujarnya (sok) _cool_.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu," timpalnya.

Itachi teringat cerita dari Sasuke. Cerita tentang kejadian seminggu lalu, tentang dirinya yang didorong oleh Suigetsu dan tentang Sasuke yang menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan. Diam-diam ia senang memiliki adik laki-laki. Juga cerita tentang Ino yang menungguinya ketika dia tak sadarkan diri. Ini sih Pein yang cerita, awalnya Itachi tak mau percaya. Hari gini percaya Pein? Bisa kacau!

Tapi kali ini ucapan Pein benar (Pein: emangnye gua tukang bo'ong ye? Itu mah hobinye Kakuzu, bukan gua!), karena hal itu terbukti sendiri di hadapannya. Selama semingguan ini Itachi dirawat oleh Ino.

_Duh_, _seneng banget aing_! batinnya alay. Kalau tau begini, sih, dari dulu Itachi bakalan lompat aja kali yak dari jembatan. (Bunuh diri itu namanya, _Baka_!)

"Kupikir kalau Itachi-_kun _mati, aku pasti akan sangat menyesal."

Itachi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ino, melupakan sejenak pikiran alaynya tadi. Raut wajah Ino sedikit muram, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak meraih pipi perempuan itu—yang waktu itu gagal ia lakukan. "Kalau aku mati, aku yang seharusnya menyesal karena..."

"Karena?" tanya Ino penasaran, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit tegang.

Itachi berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan. "Karena a-aku... a-ku..." Tatapan mata tak sabaran Ino membuatnya bergidik. "A-aku tak akan sempat bilang kalau aku menyukai..."

"Menyukai?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

Itachi gemeteran. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dan membasahi pelipisnya. "Me-menyukai... buku Icha-icha Paradise."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tadi ia langsung menyesal, karena ekspresi wajah Ino kembali seperti semula, tegang dan kaku, tanpa senyuman. _Ah_, _goblok kau_,_ Itachi_! makinya pada diri sendiri. Nyatain perasaan aja kok repot!

Itachi masih berkutat dengan alam bawah sadarnya, tepat ketika Ino mulai melepas blazer. Tentu saja ia segera tersadar dan merona, menyadari bahwa ia akan disuguhi tari _striptease_(?). (Piktor!)

Ino membuka kancingan pertama seragamnya—membuat Itachi buru-buru menutup kedua mata dengan tangannya—dan kancing kedua—napas Itachi mulai tak beraturan—dan kancing-kancing lainnya.

Itachi mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya, melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Ino—dengan segala aksi nekat—dan kemudian tercengang ketika perempuan itu membuka seragam tersebut. Hati Itachi semakin tak karuan. Satu sisi ia bernafsu sekali—orang gila pun pasti begitu apabila disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Namun, di sisi lain ia tak mau kalau perasaan sucinya (halah!) malah ternoda oleh kegiatan 18 tahun ke atas itu.

Kalau saja Dokter tidak bilang ia mengalami geger otak ringan, sudah pasti Itachi akan terjun bebas (lagi) dari jendela rumah sakit guna menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dan sekali lagi Author tegaskan, itu bunuh diri namanya!

"Itachi-_kun_."

Panggilan lirih yang menggoda itu meruntuhkan iman Itachi. _Masa bodohlah_, pikirnya. Salahkan aja semangat masa puber, eh, muda!

Itachi membuka kedua matanya, dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah demi melihat pemandangan aduhai di depannya. Ino yang tak memakai seragam, hanya mengenakan bra ungu berenda, dan tato namanya di dada kiri atas.

Hah!

Itachi mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, berasumsi kalau ia salah lihat. Tapi setelah mengucek untuk yang ketiga kalinya tetap saja tak ada yang berubah, masih Ino dengan tato namanya dengan tinta ungu tergurat rapi di dada atas sebelah kiri. "I-itu..." gumamnya parau, takut salah ngomong jadi sengaja tak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Namun tanpa ada penjelasan pun ia sudah mengerti arti dari semua itu. Itachi (baru) mengerti bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk (sebelah) tangan, walau prosesnya agak aneh, sih. Setidaknya ia bisa cuci mata, deh.

"Aku sudah menyukai Itachi-_kun _sejak pertama kali bertemu," ujar Ino lirih. Alis Itachi berkedut.

Ino memegang tempat di mana tato miliknya berada. "Ini dibuat tiga bulan yang lalu, diajak Dei-_nii_," jelasnya. Buru-buru ia memakai kembali seragamnya—Itachi jadi kecewa. "Kalau Itachi-_kun_ menyukai buku mesum itu tak apa, sih."

Hah? Otak Itachi langsung _blank_. Masa iya Ino mengira bahwa dirinya benar-benar suka sama buku mesum itu? _Hell no_! Sumpah ia tak suka! Tapi dia demen! (Sama aje!)

Itachi gelagapan begitu Ino hendak beranjak pergi. Cepat ia meraih dan menarik tangan Ino agar perempuan itu tak pergi. "Jangan pergi, kumohon..." Ino memang berhenti, tapi itu saja tak cukup untuknya. Jadi ia pun menyentakkan tangan itu dan menarik Ino agar dapat memeluknya. Alih-alih dipeluk, Ino malah menubruk tiang tempat infus digantung. Jadi lah infus itu jatuh, dan jarum yang tersemat di nadi tangan kanan Itachi tercabut dengan paksa. Darah pun merembes deras membasahi selimut serta ranjang pasien.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino," ujar Itachi yang tak dihiraukan oleh Ino karena perempuan itu sudah histeris dan menjerit-jerit memanggil suster.

"Aku juga sudah menyukaimu ketika pertama kali bertemu, yah walau aku sempat salah sasaran tapi,..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Itachi bagai angin lalu karena suster sudah datang tergopoh-gopoh dan ganti menjerit melihat darah yang tergenang.

Kepala Itachi berkunang-kunang. Ia memegang area tempat tatonya berada. "Kau selalu di hatiku, I—" ucapannya terputus ketika pandangannya mulai putih semua, ia pun jatuh ke belakang, ke ranjang yang daritadi ia duduki tentunya.

Uchiha Itachi pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

**###**

"Selamat, yah, sudah bisa keluar! Lain kali jangan terjun bebas lagi, Nak."

Ucapan perpisahan dari Dokter yang menanganinya atas diperbolehkannya ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit membuatnya keki. Siapa juga yang terjun bebas? Ada juga didorong! protes Itachi. Daripada menanggapi itu, Itachi lebih memilih diam dan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan damai. _Hari yang indah_! pikirnya. Sudah boleh keluar setelah hampir dua minggu lebih terisolasi di rumah sakit, plus bonus pacar lagi.

Yeah! Itachi sekarang jadian dengan Ino._ Cuit cuit_!

Dijemput oleh teman-teman dan adiknya (rame banget, tuh!) yang tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat Itachi senang. Sungguh ia senang sekali dapat melihat dunia luar sekaligus wajah-wajah biang kerok dunia per-_fanfic_-an ini, walaupun sejujurnya ia ingin menggunakan kata 'tragis'. Tapi tak apalah. Masih bisa hidup kan sudah lumayan. Ditambah pacar pula? Komplit lah hidupnya sekarang! Jadi jangan heran kalau bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Itachi—kalau menurut Sasori, sih, lebih tepatnya ekspresi orang lagi cepirit.

Itachi menatap pacarnya (ehem!) yang di sebelahnya, goresan senyum tak pudar-pudar ia centangkan di wajahnya itu. "_Aishiteru_," bisiknya. Naas, tak didengar oleh pacarnya diakibatkan kondisi berisik makhluk-makhluk mamalia lainnya.

"Chi! Keluar juga lu! Ah, gua pikir lu bakal geger otak trus jadi gila, Bray!" tukas Kisame, yang dihadiahi pelototan oleh Itachi.

"Oh iya, Chi. Udah sebulanan, yak. Si tukang tato udah nanyain lu kapan ke sana lagi buat ngeja'it ulang," ujar Hidan.

Itachi langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia sempat lupa bahwa tatonya musti dijahit ulang.

"Kenapa, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Ino prihatin melihat rona pucat pada wajah pacarnya itu. Itachi menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir.

"Ntar malem aja gimane, un?"

Sontak Itachi histeris dan berlari dari tempat itu juga. "OGAH!"

_Krik_..._ Krik_...

"Gua ga punya _Aniki _macam dia," ucap Sasuke membantah kenyataan. Namun semua orang juga tau kalau kenyataan memang lebih pahit, jadi telan saja pil pahit itu, Sasuke!

Tobi yang sedari tadi mengamati aja langsung meringsek mendekati Ino. "Tobi heran, kenapa bisa Ino-_chan_ jadian sama Itachi-_senpai_."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Cinta itu memang aneh, Tobi-_chan_. Seperti Dei-_nii _dan Sasori-_senpai_."

"UAPAH!" Koor berjamaah oleh Akatsuki (minus Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara) sukses membuat Ino hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

Selagi Sasori dan Deidara diinterogasi mengenai hubungan ekstrim mereka, Ino merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo pergi, _Hime_."

Ino tersenyum. Ia pun mengikuti lari laki-laki yang sudah menariknya menjauh dari depan Rumah Sakit, meninggalkan segerombolan makhluk tak jelas beserta Sasuke—yang entah udah ngeloyor kemana. "Pelan-pelan, Itachi-_kun_," ujarnya.

Itachi berhenti dan menggendong Ino di punggungnya. "_Let's go_!"

"Ke mana?" tanya Ino penasaran. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Itachi.

"Ke mana saja kau mau, _watashi no Hime_," jawab Itachi. Ia pun segera berlari, mau tak mau Ino mengeratkan cekikan -ralat- pelukannya.

Mereka berdua menyusuri trotoar, menyeberang jalan (tak lupa ditatapi oleh orang-orang) dan berakhir di taman. Itachi segera menurunkan Ino yang kemudian berlari-lari tak jelas mengejar burung merpati.

Itachi _sweatdrop_ demi melihat tingkah pacarnya. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik, ehem, memeluk Ino sekarang juga. Tapi tak perlu dia lakukan itu karena tau-tau saja perempuan itu sudah menubruk dirinya sampai jatuh ke belakang beralaskan rumput, dengan Ino di atasnya. (Please jangan membayangkan adegan dewasa, ini bukan rated M!)

"Itachi-_kun_," ucap Ino sembari tangannya menelusuri dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Hn?"

"_Aishiteru yo_."

Itachi tersenyum girang setelah itu, karena Ino sudah menciuminya. Menempelkan bibir dan memberinya gesekan-gese—STOP! Ini tak boleh dilakukan di tempat umum, woy!

Itachi mencoba untuk duduk, sambil menyangga tubuh Ino dengan posisi yang agak ehem-mepet-ehem. "Ino, a—" Itachi tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara ketika bibirnya kembali dilumat dengan mesra tapi ganas. Barulah Itachi menyadari bahwa pacarnya, Yamanaka Ino, adalah perempuan yang agresif. Dan hal itu membuatnya girang tak ketulungan. Kapan lagi coba dapat pasangan yang begitu? Langka, men!

"Itachi-_kun_," panggil Ino yang sudah puas menyerang Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Apakah aku akan selalu di hatimu?" tanya Ino.

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino dan memajang senyum mautnya yang terkenal mampu meluluh-lantakkan panti jompo. "Yes, _Hime_. _You_'_re on my heart_, _now_,_ tomorrow_, _and always_. _Forever_," jawabnya sok kebarat-baratan.

Uchiha Itachi, 18 tahun, sulung Uchiha. Sejak hari itu tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya telah membuat sebuah tato yang mungkin sudah mengubah sedikit peruntungan percintaannya. Sisanya tetap diperjuangkan sendiri, kan?

"_Aishiteru yo_," ucap Ino (lagi).

_You_'_re on my heart_, D_ear_.

_And I_'_ll always have you_.

**~Owari~  
><strong>

**Surat Cinta dari Author:**

**# Kouhai:** junior

**# Senpai:** senior

**# Bento: **makan siang**  
><strong>

**# Stoic: **ekspresi cepirit, eh, muka non-ekspresi kamsudnya ._.a

Kelar juga _re_-_write_ fic yang tak jelas genre-nya ini (sengaja pasang **General**, soalnya ada **Humor** garing nyempil plus **Crime** en **Tragedy** pura-pura pula), plus tak jelas juga endingnya! Saya memang tak berbakat ngetik fic **Romance**. *kayang*

_Big thanks_-lah buat tato saya sendiri tentunya (khukhukhu). Saya punya tiga tato permanen yang tiga-tiganya di kaki kiri saya. #gaadayangnanya Tato nama korea di atas mata kaki, tato komet bintang di sepanjang telapak kaki (bagian atas tentunya, masa iye di bawah) dan tato SPONGEBOB di sisi sebelah kanan tato pertama! #ngototngasihtau Sakitnya ditato sebelas dua belas sama yang dirasain akang Itachi dah, walau beda lokasi tetep aja pan kena tulang mata kaki waktu nato yang kedua. #nangisdarah Bayangkan, sodara-sodara! *ditimpukin cabe*

Judul fic diambil dari sepenggal lyric lagunya Jordin Sparks yang berjudul _Tattoo_. Makasih aja, deh, sama kentang goreng yang mengisi perut saya saat proses pengetikan ini (halah!). Ngerjainnya juga buru-buru, karena nominasi fic untuk **IFA** (**_Indonesian_ _Fanfic Award_**) hanya terbatas pada fic yang di-_publish_ antara tanggal berapa saya lupa sampai tanggal 30 September a.k.a. _today_! Gara-gara si Fujisaki Fuun alias Hamjah yang bilang mau nominasiin ini fic, jadilah ini. Awas aja tuh kantong kresek kalo ga tepatin janji. ==" Buat readers, jangan lupa ikut menominasikan fic favorit dan author favorit masing-masing yang dimulai besok, ye! Link formulirnya baru dikasih tanggal 1 Oktober, sih, di fb oleh panitianya.

Sekalian, ini fic buat hadiah ultahnya si Hamjah. Pusa, lu? *menggelinjang* *diketekin Puun*

Ujung-ujungnya tetep, _mind to flame_? (HALAH!) Maksudnya _mind to review_, minna bobo oh—maap-maap jadi ngelantur. _Last but not least_! _Mind to revie_w, _minna_-_san_! (Hore, bener juga!)

**Extra:** Saya menerima _concrit_ :) Perkembangan seorang Author akan lebih maju apabila ada yang rela (ehem) dan bersedia memberi masukan yang berguna untuk kemajuan pada karya-karya lainnya di masa mendatang. _Merci_! _And Ciaossu_!


End file.
